guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mustering a Response
Overview Summary #Hurry to the Dakutu Camp in Talmark Wilderness, and bring word to Bartholos of the impending attack on Lion's Arch. #Take the Secret River Passage to Divinity Coast, and order Livia to bring the Asuran weapon to Lion's Arch. #Warn Elder Hezron in Beetletun of the armies marching south. #Meet Livia, Zinn, and Blimm outside Beetletun, and protect them while they travel with you to the North Kryta Province. They must all survive the journey. #Warn Elder Sobel of the coming attack, and advise her to evacuate Nebo Village. #Meet Livia, Zinn, and Blimm in North Kryta Province, and continue protecting them on the journey to Lion's Arch. They must all reach Lion's Arch safely. #Convince Captain Greywind to evacuate the Ascalon Settlement. #Protect the Ascalonian Settlers on their way to take refuge in Lion's Arch. Do not let them all die. #Report to Princess Salma Obtained from :Salma in Lion's Arch Keep Requirements :Temple of the Intolerable Reward :*15,000 XP :*3,000 Gold :*3 Royal Gifts :*1 Medal of Honor Dialogue :"As you have heard, the White Mantle have amassed their army and are preparing to march on Lion's Arch. As one of our most trusted and expeditious agents, I want you to be my herald in this critical time. This is very important, and time is short, so listen closely. First, you must make haste for the Dakutu Camp in Talmark Wilderness and direct Bartholos to bring our forces here by ship. From there, head to the lab in Divinity Coast via the Secret River Passage, and escort Livia, the Asura, and their weapon here. It is desperately important that they arrive safely, but that's not even your most important task. Along the way, there are three stops you must make to evacuate those in the White Mantle's path. Warn Elder Hezron in Beetletun, Elder Sobel in Nebo Village, and Captain Greywind in the Ascalon Settlement. These innocents must be made safe, but I cannot spare any men to guard them. Please, convince them to leave their homes for just a short time so they might return to them unhamred. If you complete these tasks, all of Kryta will be in your debt." ::Accept: "Your trust has not been misplaced. Together we will make Kryta safe once more." ::Reject: "This is more than I can commit to. Someone more dedicated would be better for the task." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Bartholos: "Attention, everyone!" :Bartholos: "The White Mantle has mustered its armies and are marching to Lion's Arch. This is what we have been waiting for!" :Bartholos: "We make for Fisherman's Haven immediately, where our ships await to take us to Lion's Arch." :Bartholos: "So, grab your gear and let's move out!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Elder Hezron: "Thank you for the warning, . I'll advise my people of the approaching danger and recommend they evacuate to the safety of Shaemoor." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Livia: "I don't know how we managed to get here before you, but clearly you have a talent for tardiness. Lucky for us, we found friends." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Aye. The Captain and I have been tracking the Mantle army's movements since word of their plans arrived." :Captain Langmar: "We don't have much time. They struck camp this morning and shouldn't be too far behind us." :Livia: "Then let's go before the Mantle are upon us!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Elder Sobel:"Attention, everyone! The White Mantle's army is marching to Lion's Arch from the North, sure to leave behind a wake of destruction." :Elder Sobel:"Our beloved village lies directly in their path. So, I ask you all, please take only what you can quickly carry, and evacuate immediately to the hot springs!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Livia: "Now is not the time to lag behind." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Yes, we must move quickly to have any hope of evacuating the Ascalon Settlement before the Mantle arrive!" Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Captain Greywind: "This is it, everyone! We all have to leave RIGHT NOW!" :Ascalonian Settler: "Captian! Wait! Helton Wills and the Payce family are still on the north side of the village!" :Captain Langmar: "You need to get out of here NOW. I'll take care of the stragglers." :Captain Greywind: "I'm coming too; you won't even know where to look. I can take you right to them and help fend off any pursuers." :Captain Langmar:"Fine. No time to argue. Thackeray, you're with us!" :': ''"Be careful!" :'''Lieutenant Thackeray:"Always! Don't wait up; we'll see you in Lion's Arch!" Reward Dialogue :"Thank you, . I'll admit that I have some reservations about these Asura and their supposed protection field, but Livia seems to think it will work. It's just that I was expecting something...bigger? Tangible? Visible? Well, no matter, it's too late for that now. At least my scouts tell me that Bartholos' fleet has been sighted and will be docking shortly. Right on time considering the White Mantle are seething just beyond our gates. Let us all pray to the gods that victory will find us in this battle. Hmm? Captain Greywind? No, I haven't seen him or Langmar or Thackeray. I assumed they were with you and the rest of the Ascalon settlers. Probably had to divert farther east to avoid the army. I'm sure they are fine." Followup :The Battle for Lion's Arch Walkthrough Start in the Temple of the Ages and run to the Shining Blade Camp in Talmark Wilderness (Only one person in your party has to speak to Bartholos, so you can leave someone else at the beginning to use the Secret River Passage). After talking to Bartholos, talk to Livia in Divinity Coast (explorable). Next, map to Beetletun and speak with Elder Hezron (no need to run; resign and warp). The next part consists of escorting Livia, Zinn, and Blimm from Beetletun to Lion's Arch, with several stops in between. There is no need to fight the mobs. Instead, run using party-wide speed boosting skills ("Charge!", "Fall Back!", and/or "Incoming!") and leaving spirits, traps, or heroes/henchmen in your wake to slow down the pursuing White Mantle. The normal mobs are gone, so your path ahead will be clear. Exit east from Beetletun to meet your allies in Nebo Terrace. After some dialogue, the NPCs will begin running. Make your way to Nebo Village and speak to Elder Sobel. Then you just need to run over to North Kryta Province. Wait before the portal until the quest updates, then head on through. With a speed boost (or snares), the White Mantle will not catch up to you in this zone. In North Kryta Province, run over to speak with Captain Greywind. After some more dialogue, you will now have Ascalonian Settlers running with you, however, only one of them needs to survive. White Mantle will begin to pursue you again as you enter the narrow passage to the south. Use the same process of outrunning and delaying them again. Unfortunately, this time your enemies spawn closer to your path and move more quickly. Also, one or more of your allies can get stuck or fail to enjoy the effect of one of the speed boosts; keep a careful eye on the three plot NPCs (Livia, Blimm, and Zinn) who must also survive the journey. Distractions (snares, spirits, or flagged heroes) are more important here. Still, if you are careful, you should not have any problem reaching LA successfully. A highly reliable alternative to this is to exit from Lion's Arch and flag a highly durable hero near where this last group of enemies spawn. Catch-up with Greywind and company from the south and proceed as usual. When the angry mobs start to chase, they will be distracted by the flagged hero, allowing your conga train to continue without incident. Notes * You will need to leave and re-enter Lion's Arch Keep after taking the reward for Temple of the Intolerable to get the dialogue going. * To get credit for the quest, these NPCs must make it to Lion's Arch: Livia, Zinn, Blimm, and at least one Ascalonian Settler. * You can Vanquish the area (with its fewer foes) before speaking with Captain Greywind. Category:Prophecies quests Category:War in Kryta quests